Glucocorticosteroids which have anti-inflammatory properties are known and are widely used for the treatment of inflammatory disorders or diseases such as asthma and rhinitis. However, glucocorticosteroids in general may suffer from the disadvantage of causing unwanted systemic effects following administration. The side effects that are feared with glucocorticoids include suppression of the Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal (HPA) axis, effects on bone growth in children and on bone density in the elderly, ocular complications (cataract formation and glaucoma) and skin atrophy. Certain glucocorticoid compounds also have complex paths of metabolism wherein the production of active metabolites may make the pharmacodynamics and pharmacokinetics of such compounds difficult to understand. Whilst the modern steroids are very much safer than those originally introduced it remains an object of research to produce new molecules which have excellent anti-inflammatory properties, with predictable pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties, with an attractive side effect profile, and with a convenient treatment regime.
WO94/13690, WO94/14834, WO92/13873, WO92/13872, WO 97/24365, WO 97/24367 and WO 97/24368 all disclose glucocorticosteroids which are alleged to possess anti-inflammatory activity coupled with reduced systemic potency. Certain novel androstane derivatives are disclosed in WO02/12265, WO02/12266 (Glaxo Group) and WO02/00679 (Novartis), these three documents being published after the earliest priority date of this patent application.